Wrapped Around Your Finger
by member07
Summary: Hermiones telling of her own story, from the struggles of the war, the struggles of being the Potions apprentice, the struggles of an unexpected condition, and most of all the struggles falling in love with the father of her illegitimate child. SSHG AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Disclaimer- This story does not follow the last two books of the Harry Potter series. Likewise I do not own Harry Potter and have not claim to it, this is a fan based fiction.

* * *

Dear Reader, my name is Hermione Granger, my life so far has been a roller coaster of adventure and most people know of my first six years in the Wizarding World. This is the agglomeration of the story that no one is willing to talk about. 

The great calm and silence of my story started at the end of my education, in my 7th year of Hogwarts where it was my irrepressible joy to devote my attentions to my studies. The Dark Lord Voldermort was relatively silent after his last and greatest failure at Harry's hands. The Order was at a stand still when the position of our only spy, Professor Snape, was compromised when he was forced to react to a situation and rescue Draco Malfoy who had turned his back on his parents and their beliefs, refusing to take the dark mark.

Where this uncharacteristic behaver was spawned in Malfoy's mind I have no clue, it was a surprise to everyone when Professor Snape had appeared on the lawn carrying and marred and seemingly lifeless Draco in his arms. Draco though highly injured and maimed survived, though he lost his left arm, just below the elbow down.

He had a swift recovery for what his injuries where, Dumbledore seemed to have glued himself to the boy's side and he lionized the Slytherin to all who listened, telling them that the boy was one of the bravest Slytherins to ever pass through Hogwarts Halls.

The Bravest Slytherin though seemed to me the one that the spot light eluded. Professor Snape had risked his life years for the Order, and he had fought off countless Death Eaters to save Draco, I'm sure of this though I have never had any affirmation.

Allow me to take you back to this time of my innocence, for it is here that I believe my path was forged...

It was in the last months of my 7th school year, It was a cold wet nasty night and I was grumbling under my breath as I pinned my Head Girl badge to the front of my robes and sat off to begin my rounds, the duty of the Heads. I was angry however because, Draco Malfoy, had decided to leave Hogwarts for a short vacation, leaving me to do all of the Head work. I was tired from study and three nights of duty in a row.

It was a silent night, there was no one sneaking about. Crookshanks followed me about the school, my own personal Ms. Norris I suppose. He at least made my job easier as his hearing was far better then my own. I followed my familiar as his ears perked and he skirted toward a corner, I turned the corner expecting to find a couple in the act of snogging, or worse. I did find worse, my two best friends standing there with their hands full of sweets from the house elves and twin grins of innocence.

I returned Tweedledee and Tweedledum's grins with my forceful pose of putting my hands on my hips and staring at them as if they were Slytherin. The recoiled a bit but Harry with those blasted green eyes looked at me as if he would cry if I treated him so, and I half believed him.

"This had better be to save Neville from starvation." I demanded.

"Well, him and us of course, we've been studying for the N.E.W.T.S. so much we haven't eaten half as much as normal." Ron answered, towering above me with his 6 foot frame.

"Yes Herms, and we are sorry for being out after hours, but what are growing boys to do I ask you." Harry said in his flirty manor, not as tall as Ron but at 5'11 he made quite the striking figure himself.

Looking up at the two from my lowly stature of 5'3 I couldn't help but to tease the two a bit. "Well you can ask Professor Snape or Mr. Filch in your detention tomorrow night." I said these words with no trace of a smile and at the dumbfounded expressions on their face I had to turn and walk away to hide the smile that twisted at my lips.

"Wait a sec, Herms!" I heard from Harry as I made my exit. It wasn't long before the baffled faces were blocking my way and the two were looking at me as if I had snake hanging from my nose.

"Your giving us detention! We are your mates! Your blokes! We are your best friends."

"Some best friends, didn't even grab me a chocolate mousse while you were down there." I said as lightly as I could.

"What! Of course we did!" Ron said sounding aghast. "We were going to leave it on your bedside table, like always!" He said as he produced said mousse from his pocket.

I smiled at them and they knew I had been pulling their strings. They laughed and left for their dorm, each patting me softly on the head as was there habit since they had grown so tall.

I continued on my rounds, smiling thinking of my friends. They almost alway brought me something to eat after my rounds. I always enjoyed the treats, it seemed to be a reminder that on these night instead of joining them I now journeyed the Halls 'guarding' them in stead of sneaking about with them. I missed sneaking about with them, following the secret passages the map held to rooms we had never seen, another reason I was irascible with my co-Head, Draco. How dare he run about having frivolous fun while I took up his post!?

These thoughts darkening my mind I rounded the corner and heard voices carrying from the Entrance Hall. I made my pace quicken so to faster learn what all the noise was about. Rounding another corner and stepping lightly into the Entrance Hall I saw a sight that to my dying day I will not forget.

There entering the Hall was the drenched and bloodstained Professor Snape, and in his arms hanging fearfully lifeless was Draco, and from what I could see half his arm missing. Both were fair skinned normally but neither had ever looked as ghostly white as they did there before me. I watched as Professor McGonagull tried to pull Draco From Professor Snapes arms, I watched as he reacted with animal like protective instinct withdrawing from her and hissing through clenched teeth warning her and everyone else away.

He was protecting the mangled boy in his arms. McGonagull began to harp at once and demanded he allow her to take the boy to the Hospital Wing.

Professor Snape stared at her as if her every hands would be a poison that would kill Draco. He straightened himself and declared that he "would take the boy to the Hospital Wing and over see the recovery." despite the protest of several Professors in the Hall.

I watched as the long black robes swirled away down the hall, as all the other Professors I couldn't help but follow noiselessly. I followed behind the stream of professor until we reached the Hospital Wing were immediately a new argument ensued. Madam Pomfrey demanded that Professor Snape clean himself up and take a much needed dreamless sleep potion and catch up on rest. She dropped the argument to attend to her patient.

The argument was picked up by almost every female staff member present. Each claiming they would stay by Draco's side and assist 'Poppy' in what ever she would need.

These suggestions where batted off by a shape tongue and swears. I watched as the, before this night, emotionless black eyes came alive with raw frustration and suspicion, he claimed that he couldn't trust anyone of the 'Order Member bias peons to care for the Death Eaters Child"

I felt a presences behind me and I turned to find the Head Master standing there with a grim look on his face, "Come Severus, we have much to discus."

The Head Master was answered in almost the same manor, if not a bit more respectful. The Head Master turned and looked down to where I stood and looked back at Professor Snape, "Surely you can trust Miss Granger to make sure no one but herself and Poppy Approach the bed!? She is after all his co-Head."

The Professor looked at me sternly and seemed to realize for the first time that I was in the room. In his ever dominating fashion he crossed the crowd that parted before him like the red sea, and there he was standing stone faced over me looking into my eyes searching my face. With a gaze and voice so passionate and demanding the truth he questioned me "Tell me Miss Granger, do you hate Mr.Malfoy?"

"No. I hate his actions." I answered being unable to anything else under such raw scrutiny.

"You mean to tell me that you don't harbor any hate for the being raised by Death Eaters?" Half the room gasped at his blunt statement.

I looked him in those black eyes whose glitter I mush have over looked a thousand times, meerly thinking of what he had asked, did I harbor hate? After the short pause I continued, "I would no sooner hate a blind man for stepping on my foot, sir."

At first he could not hide the surprise my response had inflicted opon him, then his shock turned to the ever present sneer "How Gryfindore of you." then going back to the passionate seeking persona he asked "Then you are willing to stay here by him, until I can return? You will make sure no one but Poppy come near him?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

You need to know that I'm going to write this same story only from Snapes pov. It will be called If Hermione Fell.

Also I'm in the middle of another story that I have to update before this one so I can't work on this one but every once in a while. sorry.

Please tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dear Reader, I am glad to report that I did in fact stay by Draco's side. I treated him as if I would treat my own best friends Harry or Ron. I refused to let anyone but Madam Pomfrey, Head Master Dumbledore, or Professor Snape pass through the charm I cast around his curtain. For the next 3 hours I ran about, doing anything asked of me from Madam Pomfrey.

Besides the most obvious damage done to him, Draco was also covered in large gashes across his right arm, his torso, and a highly visible one that cut down from the top of his brow, and on to his cheek. What ever was used to create the gashes had not hit his eye though, and he would be able to see just fine once we cleaned the blood away.

I remember the moment that my fear was at it's highest. It was the moment Madam Pomfrey pealed the blood soaked school shirt from him, and his arm and other injuries were there before my eyes I was quite frozen for a while. I have never seen so much blood.

The next three hours were spent wiping and washing him, holding him up so Madam Pomfrey could pour the elixcers and potions down his throat. Soon color was raising to his face, and his breathing became louder. He wasn't coughing anymore either. Madam Pomfrey put a salve into my hands and told me to rub it into all the cleaned cuts. I did, and for the first time in my life I let go of all the things Draco had ever said, or done to me. I forgave him, and blotted out the old memories, the person who was laid before me was a stranger, someone I didn't even know.

Madam Pomfrey had said that she was done for now and so she left to tend to the regularly sick children. Bond by my promise to the Professor I took a seat beside the cot and looked over the stranger. What had he done to get himself into this much trouble? I tell you dear readers that even if Draco would have woken up at this point and cursed at me, I would have probably hugged him.

Two more hours passed and I was tired and angry that Professor Snape had not returned, how could he so easily abandon Draco!? My fist were clenched and my blood pressure boiling and I could practically feel it rise. It was now about two in the mourning and I felt more tired then I had in my year with the time turner.

The curtain pulled back and my angry eyes rose expecting to see those black eyes, instead I saw blue. I was calmed with the presence of the Head Master, who looked intrigued to see me.

"Still waiting here?" He asked me, his eyes devoid of the typical twinkle.

"Yes sir, I gave my word." I answered with honesty, I don't believe the Head Master would fall for a lie, and he has always respected truth.

A smile lightened his grim face before it fell away, he looked from me to Draco and then said "Why don't you go to bed, or go off and do what ever it is you feel you must do." The Head Master said quizzically.

I thanked him and hastily made my way to my Head Girl dorm. It was a long walk, and my mind replayed most of the scenes I had witnessed that night. One thought clouded my mind, where was Professor Snape!? After he had been so adamant about not letting anyone but himself and Madam Pomfrey near Draco, and now he is secluded in his dungeons, asleep? Leaving me, covered in blood and other muck looking after his god son.

I was tired and the drama of the night seemed to fuel my anger. I was one corner away from my door and I turned around and marched down to the dungeons. As Head Girl I had been shown to all the Heads of Houses quarters.

I walked bravely to the large wooden door that played host to the entry way, this ebony door was highly intimidating in itself being black and twelve feet high. I balled my fist and pounded on the door three times, just ready to give Snape a piece of my weary, angry, and unthinking mind.

The door was thrown open, and the figure in black that had done the throwing didn't even take a glance at me, instead he thrust a bar glass into my hand and grunted for me to 'come in'. I did.

As I walked slowly after the figure I lifted the glass to my nose and I could smell the harsh heavy smell of fire whiskey. It was a strong brand too, for the glass itself was hot from the liquid inside of it.

"Drink!" the figure grunted out. I did.

He turned to look at me once I coughed and sputtered trying to down the heavy alcohol. I believe now that I look back, that he thought his night time visitor to be Head Master Dumbledore. In his drunken state, for he was completely sloshed, he smirked and told me that 'little girls should play pretend with grown ups'.

I didn't understand him much for I was trying to make the burning stop. Finally I looked to the man who had thrown himself gracelessly on to the couch, his head was thrown back over the couch's arm and he was groaning at the ceiling. Angry again I demanded, "Why didn't you come back to Draco!?"

"Huh?" He rolled his head turning it to see me. "Draco, I'm afraid of Draco right now."

"Afraid for Draco? He is fine, he is on the path to healing, but he is going to need you."

"Need me!? Why me? I'm the one who failed him." the professor slurred.

"Where is your potions cabinet?" I asked him.

"Right through that door, why?" he seemed to loose himself to what whim crossed his mind when I spoke.

"It's time for you to sober up, and to face Draco, he is all alone in this world, and he needs his god father, not some good for nothing drunk." My anger had hit it's highest point at that moment. I'm ashamed of my words now dear readers, but please don't hold my low moments against me, anger had gotten the better of me.

After I had condemned my respective Professor with these words I pulled his head into my hands and helped him swallow the 'Sober Up Potion'. As I saw the clouds fade from his eyes and his sense of balance returned I told him to 'Go be with Draco, who needs you so much right now.'. My mission being complete I went off to my dorm and to bed.

The next morning I awoke feeling only slightly better then when I had laid down. My throat was still sore from the fire whiskey, and my head pounded from lack of sleep. I got three hours of sleep, more like a long nap the a good nights sleep. I pulled myself from my bed and went to shower to get myself ready for my school day.

Standing outside my shower and looking at the spray of water I took a deep steading breath then I lunged under the spray of Arctic water. "EEEYAAAA" I couldn't help squeal out when I felt that horrible thrill of coldness cover my body.

The shower enough to ensure wakefulness at least through potions, which was my first class today. I headed to breakfast, I seemed to be the only one about, but I was used to that, I always got up way too early and sat in the potions lab and read. I ate my humble breakfast of half a bagel with peanut butter spread on top.

After I finished I made my way to the dungeons and into the potions lab. It was at this point sitting in the dark lab that I wondered if my Professor would be mad at me, I had earned his anger no doubt but did he remember my harsh words even in is drunken state? Probably not, he was smashed out of his head, three sheets to the wind, he was over the moon. I would be fine I was sure.

I opened my N.E.W.T.S. level potions book and began to reread 'Hershaw's guide to Distillation in Potions.'. My dear readers I have no idea when I fell asleep, all I can remember is the way I awoke.

"Miss Granger!" I heard a voice call.

"MISS GRANGER!" This time the voice woke me up and I sat up in my chair shaking my head trying to clear my sleep heavy mind. I looked up to see Professor Snape looking at me with up most disgust, I hated that look, it was a crushing look.

"Sorry Professor." I said looking down at my hands avoiding the fierce gaze that crumbled down every wall of confidence I had, it always left me weak.

"Sorry Miss Granger? For what? For the disrespect you showed me last night? Or sleeping in my classroom, on a Sunday?"

Sunday? Oh it was Sunday. I wanted to cry, I wanted to but my last bit of dignity wouldn't allow it, at least not in front of him.

"Both sir, I was tired and angry and shouldn't have said what I said. And I thought today was a school day sir, I'm sorry."

"What did you have to be angry about Miss Granger?" he asked so sarcastically letting it drip from his tongue.

"It doesn't matter sir." I answered respectfully.

"I didn't ask if it mattered I asked why were you angry, now answer me!" He demanded taking a step closer to the front of my lab table, and making me look up into his dark forbidding eyes. I had to tell him the truth.

"Because you never came back to watch over Draco." I answered firmly waiting for the next on slot of unwelcome harsh words.

"Miss Granger, why in Merlin's pants did that bother you so much?"

"Because Draco doesn't need me, he needs you."

There was silence as I presume he cursed me throughly in his head leaving no curse word unsaid. On the outside his only failure in his controled face was those black eyes glittering with something passionate again, I didn't know if I liked it or if I was in awe of it. After the short pause he sneered at me and began his tirade of taking points.

"Twenty points form Gyriffindore from sleeping in my class on a Sunday, and thirty points from Gyriffindore for being disrespectful to a teacher. Now Miss Granger get out of my classroom."

I nodded and moved out of the classroom. Well I was awake now but it didn't seem that the rest of the castle was though. I made my mind of where I would spend my time until I was ready for another nap. Your probably thinking the library was the destination on my mind, but you are wrong I had all the books I needed in my satchel so I made my way to the Hospital Wing. If Professor Snape wasn't willing to be there for Draco then I would be there.

* * *

Thanks to the people who reviewed, and I was surprised by how many people set this story to alert and fav story, just remember to read If Hermione Fell to hear all that happened to Snape. I promise it's the same story line but different pov and different happenings here and there read it! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hello again my Dear Readers, I suppose when last I left I was telling you of my awful mourning, what a breeze that seemingly hard mourning is to me now. I remember that day, sitting on the chair beside Draco's bed, this time though there was no panic in the atmosphere, but from the tall window light graced through in a beautiful banner, and caught some of Draco's hair making it glitter. Tranquil. I took a deep breathe and pulled out my drawing pad I took advantage of the quiet beauty before me and transferred the scene onto my paper.

I believe I fell asleep again, once I had finished all but one of the corners that seemed empty to me. I woke up to find that Draco and I were not alone, the empty corner was now filled with Professor Snape. He was sitting in a chair, leaning back with his long legs stretched in front of him. His right elbow was settled on the arm of the chair and he was leaning to the right with his chin braced on his right hand. I watched his long fingers as the caressed his lips and his high cheekbones. His black eyes were fixed on Draco but to me they seemed unseeing.

With the empty corner now filled with this black figure I was amazed at the beautiful contrast it made to the white figure laying in the bed. I couldn't stop myself from adding the Professor into the drawing.

When I had finished I stood and left, and that is all that is important about that day.

Monday in History of Magic class I sat listening to Professor Binns as he explained to an asked question.

"The real reason is taboo to hex a pregnant witch, is not because of manners at all. Instead over the last few century's (as common manners have deteriorated) we have learned that if the witches child is magical and under attack the witch is prone to attacking with a force like no other. Even the weakest witch if pregnant and attacked can take on the most powerful wizard. But the baby must have magic ability's as well as the mother. Those we get our phrase "AS crazy as hexing a pregnant witch."

I was distracted from listening to the Professor when Ron leaned over to ask 'where were you yesterday?" So i told them of the events after I left them Saturday evening, including yelling at the Professor, and loosing house points. I told them of Draco and how I felt so sorry for him. They were shocked by this, we had all figured Draco would be the next Death Eater. We were wrong.

The days continued and I divided my time between my school work, my friends and then with sitting in the Hospital Wing with Draco. Who seemed to refuse to wake up. Then Madam Pomfrey asked me a favor, she asked is I could sing. She said Draco was forcing himself to stay in the coma where he thought himself safe, and that singing and music had a way of adding a comfort and welcoming like no other. So all the guest allowed to see Draco sang to him. Many times I would approach the curtain and hear a voice coming from inside, Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore, or my favorite, Professor Snape.

When I would encounter his voice I always sat outside the curtain and listened for a while sometimes i sat on the floor and took out books, and read to the sound of his deep full voice.

One day as I sat outside the room on the floor I heard a groan, Draco was awake! I sat and leaned closer to hear if they needed anything.

"Oh Merlin where am I?" The voice was free of the typical drawling out of words, instead it was horse and shaken.

"Your at Hogwarts, safe and alive."

"My arm..." the words broke off into a groan of despair. "I didn't think... I didn't think she... of all people... would... betray me." I heard the words being choked out, and the bitterness and brokenness in which they were said was devastating.

"Who betrayed you Draco?" Professor asked him.

I heard a sniffle and then a staggered reply "Pansy."

"Ah, so Miss Parkinson lured you off the Hogwarts Grounds."

"Not at first, we spent two days in the Room of Requirement, she said she wanted to talk out the problems since I had refused the... mark. I fell for it. Gah! I thought... I thought she...AH!" I could almost see him trembling in my mind as I listened to his soft sobs. "She led me like a lamb to slaughter."

"I'm... so...so sorry Draco."

After a few minutes I heard Draco attempt to ease up the tension in the room with a joke "Looks like you'll have to find a new apprentice." He laughed a hollow lonely laugh.

I turned and walked away from the curtain not wanting to hear anymore. The further I got from the curtained room the more my anger grew, Pansy that... grah! How could she!? She and Draco had been engaged! What that must feel like. I was glad I didn't bother to want to date, it seemed more hurtful then anything. I continued and my walked turned into and angry march as I thought on all that had happened.

It must have been fate that led me to turn down the wrong corridor and led me straight to were the pugged faced witch was huddled in a corner with some new schmuck. Red sparks erupted from the tip of my wand and that alerted the couple to my presence. They jerked apart and looked at me, Pansy sneered and leaned into the boy I could now make out as a fourth year Slytherin, she leaned and whispered something in his ear that made him make a leering face at me. This only served to fuel my anger.

"Didn't know the Head Girl was a voyeur." She said in that shrill voice of hers.

"Miss Parkinson, I must ask you to step away for the... boy, and accompany me to the Head Masters Office." I didn't want her to put up a fight so I stayed away from naming her crimes, she was seemed to have figured that out.

"What for? I haven't done anything that could possibly cause the Head girl to get her knickers into a bigger knot." she said attempting to stare down her nose at me, like she was even close to the intimidating level that Professor Snape hit, please.

I took a deep breath and said upfront "For taking part in the attempted murder of the Head Boy your ex-fiance." She paled. I took a step closer and she pulled her wand scrabbling away from the twit whose face was full of fear.

"You've no proof!" She shouted.

"I happen to have overheard the confession." I replied holding my wand in a sturdy stance.

"I haven't nor would I ever have to confess, I'm innocent." she scoffed at me.

"The confession was not yours but Draco's, lower your wand and come with me." I said as hard as stone, she had no chance of beating me and she knew it. I was the second best female dueler in school, second only to Ginny Weasley. Pansy didn't have a chance, but that didn't deter her from trying.

"Mudblood!" she screeched and threw a curse that I didn;t bother to block as it soared by not even close.

"You need glasses." I said back and sent ropes flying out of the end of my wand and they wrapped around her twisting and locking into place. She feel in a heap onto the floor.

"Mudblood!" she shouted again through a sob. I walked over and waved my wand forcing her to stand and walk still tied around her middle, he wand now safely in my hand. "Mudblood." she said through sniffles.

I looked at her, she seemed to be truly upset, maybe she hadn't known they were going to hurt him? I hoped this was the case and I could refrain from asking. "Why did you deliver Draco to them? I thought you loved him."

She laughed a hard twisted laugh, she sounded vaguely like Bellatrix, it unnerved me a bit. "I didn;t love Draco, I worshiped him. He was perfect, beautiful, rich, pureblood, and the Prince of Slytherin!"

The term 'Prince of Slytherin' echoed in my ears, he was, it was the perfect way to describe the old Draco.

"And he threw it all away! He threw me away with it! He turned his back on everything, just because rooming with some stupid mudblood made him think differently. I hate you, and I hate him! Forgetting about me, like I was the dirt beneath him."

"So you were jealous? You would have let him be killed because he changed his mind?" I shook my head, purebloods there must be something about their blood being knit too tight because most all of them have a streak of insanity.

I took her to the Head Masters Office and as we stood outside the door I heard raised voices inside and decided to wait with the future inmate beside me.

"I think you should summon her to your office, that way we take her to the Aurors when she gets here." Professor McGonagall said from inside.

"Yes and if she get suspicious and runs? Then what?" Professor Snape snapped at my Head of House.

"Then what, pray tell, do you suggest we do to get Miss Parkinson into custody?" She snapped right back.

"Get the Aurors here first, then each of us split up and search the castle for her, after Albus wards all exits, of course."

At this point I decided it best to walk in and safe the Heads of the rival Houses the on coming blood bath. "Here, I have reason to believe that Miss Parkinson is responsible for luring Draco Malfoy off school grounds." I said this in order to act as if I had just been standing and listening at the door.

Even as the jumped in surprise at my delivery Professor Snape sneered and questioned me, he never seemed to miss a single beat, "And why would you assume such an impertinent thing, Miss Granger."

"I was outside the curtain, and on deciding I'd leave you to doing what ever you needed to with Draco, I was going to the library and came across... her. I figured it wouldn't be safe to allow her near the other students."

"And do you ever realize that you yourself are just a student?"

"Every potions class, sir." I answered telling to honest to God truth.

"Ah ah, " He tsked then continued. "No need for the cheek Miss Granger, ten point from Gryfindore." He said with a triumphant look I couldn't quite understand.

I turned to leave then, I decided that since Draco was alone now I'de go and sit with him, see how he took on to me being around him. I popped my head around the curtain and there he was sitting up in bed reading. "Mind if I join you?" I asked. It was the same question we would ask each other in the common room when we would study at opposite ends of the room.

"No, though I can't imagine why you'de want to." He answered with self defensive sarcasms.

"Well, I've been in here alot lately, it's really you who are interrupting now." I smiled joking with him, he gave a good half laugh.

"Do forgive my waking up from disturbing you." he said returning my joke with typical sarcasm.

"Your forgiven." I sighed it out, making it sound as if I did nothing of the sort.

"So, you've been by here alot? Why?" he asked.

"Because your not the aggressive hot headed boy I've known for the past six years, and I was quite worried about this new stranger." I told him being upfront.

"Yes, I am a stranger, even to my own family, even more to myself." he sighed and glanced to the arm he had hidden under covers.

"I'm sorry for saying anything Draco but it's just... I don't understand. I've never seen you show such strength before. I just wanted to come and tell you that if you need someone to talk to I'm here, you know? I can relate to being, lonely, and I never turn my back on a friend, even if they are hardly strangers to me." I smiled to him trying to reassure him. He looked so lost Readers, Draco Malfoy looked as small as he did the day I met him, and I knew it was best to leave. Slytherins seemed to like to sulk in private.

I'm glad to report that, as far as I know, there was no more incidents with Pansy Parkinson and she went quietly to the Aurors, almost without defense since she had two witnesses against her, Draco and her own admission that I had willing told to the Investigation Aurors. I'm even more glad to report that Draco did indeed take up my offer of friendship, and he is more annoying then Fred, George and Ron mixed together. He is a sulky sort, who likes to be petted, and loves to flirt, and wants to be denied nothing, but he is learning how to deal with me and I him. I bring books and study with him, and I help him move about the small space from chair to window to bed. After the first month of my visits Ron and Harry joined and after a good ten minutes in which Draco glared at them, and surprisingly enough he felt very possessive, but at the end of the ten minutes the glares were broken by Ron making the unmannerly joke "At least now I've a chance at beating you In Quidditch." Draco glared and then laughed saying "Not bloody likely Weasley." This caused Harry to laugh and so the first layer of tension was broken, and slowly they worked on breaking the others over the next couple months until they grudgingly accepted one another and had sarcastic jokes at the other expense.

* * *

A/N alright here you buggers are, greedy lil twits! Just kidding I wouldn't write unless I loved it so much, though I'm sure I have good days and bad days. Hermione's next chapters is a sad one, poor girl, I'll be putting her through Hades. Well tell me what you think. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hello Readers, well let's get on with it then why don't we? It was the end of my senior year at Hogwarts, I had finished my N.E.W.T.S's and I believed I did well because I felt a thrill of excitement for my success when I left the exams. The scores would be sent in, my fellow classmates and I would graduate, and then I would be on my way to one of the Graduate programs, furthering my studies in potions and anything else I wanted.

Nothing could stop me I was on top of the world. Every morning at breakfast was a race to get the mail. My scores would be sent in soon and I couldn't wait. I wanted so bad to gently open the letter and rejoice with my fellow mates! I was always early for breakfast and practically jumping in my sit waiting for the arrival of the owls. With that first sound of wings flapping hitting my ears I would clap and point to the owl's and scream out "Mails Here! Mails here!" not everyone enjoyed my new morning routine of announcing the mail. Draco would silently mock me, while Harry would place both hands over his mouth and go 'goo goo eyes' say in a mocking voice 'mails here mails here'. The combination of all this would cause Ron to sputter and choke on his face full of food he was shoveling down into the bottomless pit he calls a stomach.

The morning I take you to now is the same as all the others. I was at breakfast early, Draco was with me as always. We were talking among the regular lines of conversation like every morning. I ,as Draco constantly made me, was telling Draco of all the rumors and gossip, who knew Draco was such a gossip? I stopped mid-sentence when I heard the tell-tale sound of the owls wings. Again as always I clapped and pointed to the owls (rather like a first year really) and shouted "Mails here! Mails here!"

"Oi Granger! You made me drop my pumpkin juice down my shirt!" Draco glared as he grabbed a napkin and wiped the yellow stain that now, thanks to me, graced his shirt.

A large brown owl landed in front of me with two envelopes, it flew off before I had time to utter a thank you. I grabbed the envelopes and ripped the first one open before I had time to even look at the name on front. There was a letter and I was about to ignore it but my eyes caught the words "Dear Mudblood." I felt the blood leave my face as I paled. Swiftly I brought the letter closer to my face and began to read to myself.

Dear Mudblood Granger,  
Greetings form your lovely home! Really quite nice for a dirty blooded creature. Your house is really lovely in the morning, the way the rising sun shines on the glass table in the dining room. And the china in the cabinet sparkles and sends reflections of lights on to the ceiling. Your parents have been quite amazing host. Needed to be taught a few lessons in who they are speaking too first but they got the lesson when we hit them with Avada Kedavra (I do believe at reading this part I let out a scream and jumped up from the bench). Well, just checking in to see how your muddy blood is doing. Shame your parents didn't have anything to add, they are as silent as death lately.

Yours Truly,  
D.E.

I don't remember much about the next few seconds after that, all I can remember is racing from the Hall as fast as I could. I remember in the back of my mind realizing that it was raining when I got out to the grounds. Everything came back as I approached the gates and I heard a voice screaming after me.

"Miss Granger stop! It's a trap!" The words came from Professor Snape who was catching up to me, but the words were lost to me.

"I don't care!" I screamed and as soon as I was outside the gates I felt a hand grab the back of my cloak. It was too late, I just apparated with him.

We landed in my bed room, and it took me three seconds to rip the cloak from my shoulders and run from the room. I was in a fit of pure adrenaline. If my parents were truly dead, then some one was going to pay. I bounded down the stairs, my wand was sending off blue sparks as it did when I was angry, magic was pulsing around me. I ran into the kitchen and sent a curse at the first dark figure I saw, sending it sprawling to the floor. I jumped onto the figure and in my haste I forgot my wand and grabbed the person by the collar of their cloak and pulled my right arm as far back as I could and laid my weight into a punch. I always reacted physically when I lost my temper. The punch knocked the hood from the head revealing the silver Death Eater mask underneath. I was furious, I raised my right arm again and delivered a second hit that jarred the mask right of the persons face. It was an older version of Pansy Parkinson. I was frozen in shock, then I realized it was her mother. I was about to deliver my third blow when I felt arms encircle my arms and hold behind my neck, I was locked in the embrace and couldn't move. The person jerked me from on top Mrs.Parkinson, and slammed me into the wall,crushing me against it.

"Where are my parents!" I screamed, and when I didn't get an answer I dug the heel of my shoe into the shin of the person holding me.

With a growl the man pulled me from the wall and slammed me back into it with surprising force. My vision was spinning, and I for a second I thought about throwing up, in the end I just started to cry from fear, anger, and heart break. "Where are my parents?" I whispered.

"Why don't you tell us where our daughter is, Mudblood." The man bit out.

"I don't know where she is, I guess where ever the Aurors took her." I answered trying to make every word bit like a snake.

"She's in Azkaban because of you; now that we don't get to see our daughter we decided you shouldn't get to see your parents. They are waiting to see you in the basement." Mrs. Parkinson said in a shrill voice. "I think you should spend some time with them, humm?"

She turned to her husband who was holding me, and they spoke about locking me up in the basement with them until I was begging to be let out. I began to struggle and jerk to get away again. I was force away from the wall and led down the hall to the door that led to the basement. They opened the door and forced me into the room slamming the door behind me.

It was dark except a small eerie green light at the bottom of the stairs, it was unnatural I knew that. I stood stock still wondering if it was wise to move to the bottom of the stairs and risk seeing what was down there. "Mom?" it was whispered out, regaining my courage I called a little louder "Mom? Dad?" there was no reply. It was so dark and silent it felt like a nightmare, like I was stuck in a hellish dream.

I put my right hand on the stair rail and took my first step so softly that my foot steps didn't make a sound. After that first step it was easier to take another and another, until I was conquering step after step. I was looking at the stairs so I wouldn't trip in darkness. And when my feet hit the cement floor I saw a puddle of black and with tears running down my face I looked up. They were dead. They died horribly, or thats what it looked like. I backed up until my back was on the wall and then I slide down the wall holding a hand to my mouth. I was having a panic attack, or maybe I was suffering from shock, but at that moment nothing in the world existed except my parents floating lifeless in the eeiry green light.

I don't know how long I was down there, but it felt like years. I was so afraid, and so sad. I heard some one screaming. Then there was a silence. I heard foot steps then I heard someone calling "Miss Granger!?" It was the Professor. I opened my mouth to call back but nothing came, and I couldn't wrench my eyes from the forms of my parents hovering covered in blood with horrible expressions on their faces. Again I tried to call out, but again nothing but a feeble breathed 'ahhh...'. Oh how I wished he would hear me, I was so terrified.

"Miss Granger!?" the shout was more frantic this time. "Hermione!?"

"Professor!" I choked out. I heard the footsteps getting closer, and I was scared that it was the Death Eaters. "Professor!" I screamed in panic hoping he would get to me before they did.

I heard the door handle rattled and I was consumed with fear, I would have hidden if I hadn't have been petrified with fright. The door opened and I just weeped, would it matter if I died here with them?

"Yes, I think it would matter to some people Miss Granger." I heard his voice but I still couldn't move my head away from my parents. Thankfully he moved in front of me blocking the scene with his black robes. It was as if the spell was broken and finally my head moved. I looked up at him, it was the first time I saw any emotion on face other then disdain or anger. He looked sad, sad for me I suppose. He bent down and grabbed me, and immediately apparated to the gates of Hogwarts.

He sat me down on the ground and asked 'Can you walk?', and I believe I nodded my head because he turned and began to walk to the Castle. I didn't want to go through those doors, I didn't want to face anyone. My heart was hurting, it felt like it was dying. I began to shuffle my feet, but not toward the Castle. I stumbled a few steps toward the edge of the Black Lake, my muscles were still in shock so I stumbled and fell, busting my chin on a rock. The ground was still wet from the rain, and I just wanted it to swallow me whole. I flipped over and looked at the cloudy sky.

Maybe you find me weak, my Dear Readers, wanting to die, but you see I couldn't fathom life without my parents. I couldn't imagine living in a world without my moms arms to hold me when I was crying. I couldn't imagine never blowing kisses to my dad as a last little goodbye, even after the hugs and kisses we always blew a kiss when we were separated. Never hearing my Dad sing to me, or sneak down stairs and find him dancing with my mother, and singing to her. How could there still be live with out listening to my mothers fantastic stories, anywhere from a trip to the shopping mall to a whole world we had invented when I was a child. No more "I love you's".

As I lay there and thought of what losing them truly meant I felt myself shatter, I was broken. I covered my eyes with the palms of my hands and screamed and cried and made quite a scene I'm sure.

"Miss Granger, please you've merely cut you chin, no need for such fit pitching." Came a surly reply from beside me.

"Thats not why I'm crying, and you know it!" I shouted back.

"Come on, you said you could walk now lets get you to the Hospital Wing."

Instead of sitting up I turned on my side away from him. I didn't want to see those eyes staring at me with a sneer on that mouth. I didn't want to face him, or anyone else in that Castle. He however picked me up and carried me again, heading silently to the castle.

Depression is an odd thing, it's the degradation of your feelings. Your hurting, and your tired of hurting so your body begins shutting your feelings off, numbing them so you don't feel as much. The problem is that it's not only the bad feelings that numb it's the good ones too. If your bad feelings are stronger then the good ones and you become depressed you ultimately numb the weaker of the two first and you are left with sadness and pain. I gave into depression the moment I was placed on the Hospital Bed. I watched the dark figure glide away from me, and I tried to feel absolutely nothing.

* * *

A/N Okay this is the plot thickening for sure. After I do the sister chapter to this one on If Hermione Fell, Then I'll go into more detail on Hermione's future, which still has so many twist and turns for her, poor dear it's only just beginning.

Tell me what you think!

**Thanks oh soo much to those who have reviewed and fav an alert to this story, makes me feel like I'm not wasting my time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hello my dear Readers, I will start off by saying that I know the last part of my story was a dark time, but life is full of darkness, as well as light.

This part of my life, after the death of my parents was the hardest part to date. I have been through things more terrifying and more traumatizing after that, but they don't compare to this. After my parents died I was alone, and I thought the world was hopeless. Even in later events nothing seemed as hard because there was a light at the end of every horrible tunnel. But when my parents died I saw no light, no hope.

I was forced to remain in the Hospital Wing, I had my own curtained room, much like Draco's. I was treated for shock, and later I showed signs of PTSD. I was not myself, I was reclusive and became obsessed with my daily routines to the point of being OCD. I would wake up at 4:00am and take about 30 deep breathes while trying to convince myself that one more day wasn't going to kill me. After that I would immediately turn my legs and with the right foot first,every time, I would step out of bed, and then turn to the bed and fix the bed clothes.

I would dress, in regular clothes since school was two weeks from being over and I wasn't attending my classes. I would tie my hair back into a pony tail, brushing it back with my hands five times evenly before tying the elastic. Then I would eat my breakfast that was delivered to me by house elves. I would leave the Hospital room and sneak about the school avoiding being seen by anyone and go out onto the lawn where I would walk around the same path everyday before coming inside to hide in my curtained room while others began to wake up.

I hardly talked to anyone, not even to all my friends who came to visit me daily. Out of respect I would at least reply to any Professors who addressed me in any manner.

Daily I would sit and listen to the Mediwitch Councilor that had been brought in from St. Mungo's, to help me 'deal well' with my lose. The biggest problem was that I wasn't dealing with it, except the two hours I cried nightly before going to sleep. After my meeting with the MediWitch Mrs. Higgens was lunch then go on my walk again this time heading in the opposite direction. I would come in and 'visits' with friends, mostly listening to their tales of the day, their laments of missing me, and their questions of why I was in the Hospital Wing in the first place.

I hadn't told them you see, I hadn't said it aloud to anyone. I was afraid that it would be made concrete if I did say it. Even when Professor Dumbledore approached me with Aurors who needed a statement, I couldn't speak about the deaths. I told them about the Parkinson's accosting me but I made no mention of my parents, apparently that was enough to convict the Parkinson's.

I will now take you to the mourning when my stoniness was shaken, and after that I began to feel something more then the hollow coldness I was living in, for the first time after the incident.

I woke and did my manic, and pointless routine, sticking to it as flawlessly as ever. As I returned from my first mourning walk and entered the Hospital Wing I was passing Draco's room and heard him speaking with Professor Snape as usual. So I walked on and ignored the pitying looks I was receiving for Professor McGonagall who was chatting with Madam Pomfrey not far away. I didn't care, they did it often.

Later that day I was approached by three staff members, Professors Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. They told my it was time to settle the arrangements for the funeral and for my future. I was horrified, this meant dealing with everything. I didn't want to deal with it, I wasn't ready.

"No." I said plainly.

"That wasn't a question, Miss Granger." snapped Professor Snape.

I did something I have never done before, I shamed my whole house by dropping all pretense of courage and with a tear stained face I ran away. I ran, but with the OCD still ingrained in my head I went straight to the path I always took on one of my walks.

I was circling one of the coves of the Black Lake as always when I heard a noise behind me, I turned to see a black figure blurred by tears. I walked faster even though I knew it was Professor Snape. He sped up as well, so I ran. I was about to cross a tiny bridge when I felt someone grip my shoulders. I turned and glared at Professor Snape.

"I believe we established that I am faster then you a week ago." He said, not even breathing the slightest bit harder.

"Go away." I snapped. Almost regretting it as I saw something flicker in those black eyes.

"No. You have got to wake up Miss Granger. Your parents are dead..."

I interrupted him was a snarled "Shut up."

"Your silly rituals won't bring them back..."

Again I interrupted. "Shut up."

"And avoiding the subject will not bring them back either."

Again. "I said, SHUT UP!"

"They are gone and NEVER COMING BACK!"

I was tired of talking and in my moment of pure insanity I reached both hands forward and shoved him off the bridge, the only problem was that he was too quick and grabbed and pulled me off the bridge with him. **SPLASH**!

We surfaced and he was still holding me at arms length, and I looked up at him, both of us drenched in water I couldn't help but give him a triumphant look. His reply to the look I gave him was to sneer and thrust me away and under the water again. I came back up coughing and heard him laughing lowly at me. I glared and then used both arms to splash him, sending water up his big nose. I watched him cough with a small bit of satisfaction. It was short lived, he rebounded swiftly and dunked me under the water. I shot up from the water with a vengeance, I was angry and I freshly wounded from the words he had said, so I tackled him.

When he came up I was climbing out of the water onto the bridge, and as I stood there looking down into his furious face I screamed, "How could you even say something like that to me, I lost my family! I lost me very life! It was taken from me, I feel as empty as a ghost, and you take joy in cursing me." I finished, breathing hard and watched him climb gracefully onto the bridge.

He was now standing in front of me, he wasn't doing his intimidating hovering instead he was a respectful three feet away from me. He looked at my angry hurt face with a expressionless one and calmly said, "Your life wasn't taken from you Miss Granger. A stage of your life has ended, but there is a new one for you now. You still have all your accomplishments, and you will be able to work and study in any field you so choose. You will one day meet someone who shares the same dreams and desires you have, and you will fall in love get married and begin a family of your own. You and he can have as many children as you want, and you will live out a long joyful life doing what ever makes you happy. But first you have to let go of the past, and realize your life is far from over."

"I can't just forget about them." I said trying to explain.

"I didn't say you had to, you just can't simply stop and avoid life because it will continue with or without you, and one day you will wake to find a old woman in the mirror who wasted an entire life." He looked at me as if he knew every fear and hurt I was facing.

"Why are you saying these things?" I asked in general surprise. "One second your flinging hurtful words like a fry cook and the next your... this." I stretched my hands out gesturing to his passive body language and his sympathetic gaze.

"It's what you need, someone had to do something to wake you up from the stupor you've been in, and now that your out you need reassurance and understanding." He said clinically. "Now come, lets go back to the castle, you have a lot of things to work out."

Little did I know how much would have to be worked out, first their was the announcements of the deaths, and I had to go to the Ministry and report everything this time not leaving out anything about their deaths and what I saw.

Then of course I had to deal with announcing it to the Muggle world, family would want to know I was sure. I was escorted to my home by Professor Snape, who was there only for my protection, and so at home I called my Great Aunt Pearl, the family gossip, and through tears and shuddering I told her that they had been brutally murdered in their home. It wasn't long before the telephone was ringing off it's hook and within the hour half the family was at the house. There was uproars of hollering and crying, and the silent peace of the house was turned upside down. My older cousins sat with their parents crying, and the younger ones ran about the house completely unaware of the family tragedy.

Now readers I will divulge a bit of my family secrets to you, my mothers side of the family never respected the marriage, even though both my grandfathers used to be friends. My mom was 15 years younger then my father, and my grandmother thought she was throwing her life away for a stoic old lecherous man, I assure you my father was far from lecherous, and I will delve farther into that later.

Now sitting in the living room surrounded by both sides of the family each on their own side of the room, glaring at the other as it was their fault. The room was suddenly silent as the everyone heard an uttered, "Never would have happened if she'd married Fran Locklear when she had the chance."

It was the big breathe before the jump, the calm before the storm, and as I sat on the love seat with Professor Snape beside of me, both of us wide eyed at the statement we watched as the shouting started. And then a push or two, and the name calling and horrible shouts of "Jacob should have never married the whore in the first place." that of course was followed be the sound of a slap. All hell broke loose, and no matter how hard I screamed for them to stop it was pointless. I weaved in and out of the crowd of 'family' and pulled the crying children to the wall where I was sitting and we sat watching.

Just when I thought nothing could stop it, the front door opened with a force, and everyone turned to see the bent figure of my Grandmother walking slowly in being escorted by her heired help 'Seerer' as we affectionately called him, for he was her very eyes.

My grandmother may be blind, but she has a demanding presence like no other, the only person she ever submitted herself to was her late husband. She walked forward with a determined step. Moving her sightless eyes over the faces of every member of the family as if she could feel them which she probably could. When some one took a deep breathe getting ready to speak she turned her head in their direction and scowled silencing them. "No one speak a single syllable you manner less apes." She snapped, then in the much more gentle voice of a mother she said, "Hermione, come with me."

I did as I was told and realized that my footsteps where being echoed as Professor Snape followed, he had been ordered not to let me out of his sight. I reached and slid my hand, as accustomed, into my grandmothers and she slipped her around making my arm the leader and said, "To the kitchen." so we turned and headed slowly toward the kitchen, before leaving to the living room she turned her head back and said "Not another word from you disrespectfully lot." and sure enough there was silence.

We entered the kitchen, and she turned and grabbed both my hands loosely, and her firm hands traveled up my arms and then onto my face were she traced ever line and curve of my face and then she patted my hair smiling. "Dear girl." and then she pulled my into her old strong arms embracing me as she had countless times, but none had ever meant so much as this.

When the embrace was over her sightless eyes were focused over my shoulder and fixed on Professor Snape. "I didn't ask anyone else to follow." she said smirking.

"This is my Professor, he is my escort. He is here for my protection." I answered for her.

"Of course he is." she said with another smirk, like she knew something I didn't which of course she normally did. She moved from me and stood before him and said in her way, "Sit down."

I was shocked to see the he did so, with as much grace as ever, flourishing into the seat. He looked intently up at my Grandmother with, I was surprised to see, respect.

"Let me look at you." she said, again in her strong way.

I watched in shock as my Professor reached his long fingers out to grasp her old ones. She studied his hands first and then she slide her hand up his arms, saying to herself more then anyone "Works with his hands, strong but controlled grasp." and then "Tall man.".

Her fingers now gently traced every strong line and every angular feature, from his high brow, his large hooked nose, his long shapely eyebrows, and the thin line of his mouth. "Strong features, I admire that, your quite a beauty to someone like me." My grandmother said with conviction. Now I wasn't the only one shocked, my Professor lifted his brow at her as if his respect had flown out the window. "Hermione what color are his eyes?"

The black eyes shifted from her to me, starring at me plainly. "Deep endless black." I answered.

"Strong eyes too. Yet no ring." she smiled at him.

"Not everyone shares your perception of beauty, ma'am." he answered.

My Grandmother turned her head to me and smiled knowingly. She was right of course, everyone had always called him the 'ugly git', but the first time I truly looked at him in my third year I realized that everyone was wrong. I saw the same thing my grandmother saw. Maybe being an artist made me respect and admire the strong lines of his face, but either way I did admire his look.

My grandmother dropped her hands from his face and moved about the kitchen using her strong memory to help her find a kettle and start some tea. "Tell me Hermione, how are you?"

I looked at my Professor and then back to her and answered, "I'm getting better."

"Yes, you seemed to have forgotten to eat some meals over the last week." She turned and looked at me knowingly.

"It's been hard." I answered.

"Yes." she said and her hand moved to her heart. "Now tell me what really happened my dear." I looked at her and could tell she knew that it was more then a muggle break in, as I had told everyone. She was aware of my 'abilities' one of the few in the family who did.

I sat with my cup of tea in hand and told her everything, from the beginning with Draco, then Pansy, and then her parents.

* * *

A/N All right, I have to let you guys in on something, for this story Hermione's family past is chaotic, in fact some of you will hate how I flip things and pull strings but I am the author therefore the puppet master. Anyway this is my longest chapter yet and it was...something. Tell me what you think.

Grandmother Granger is based on a women who was a grandmother to me, Mrs.Kitty, and she was a strong women, who fought strongly with breast cancer for many years, she kept herself alive long enough to see her daughters wedding. Strong wonderful women whom I loved whole heartedly and can't wait to see her in Heaven. She was so amazing, she went to Bike Week with her husband without a wing because of the helmet and so she bought a temp tattoo and put it on her head, and wasn't a bit ashamed in fact she enjoyed it. The point is that even with something that disables her the inner strenght shines through, the same for Grandmother Granger. 


	6. Chapter 6

Depjunk, I read on your profile once that you are into classical music, well I listen to Yiruma's Kiss the Rain and A river flows in you, listen to them as you read!

* * *

Chapter 6 

Welcome again Readers, it's so nice of you to continue with my story, for most won't even listen. Well I left off telling you about my return home. I introduced you to my Grandmother, a Granger. I was never able to meet my other Grandmother, but it doesn't matter for my grandmother loved me more then enough.

The time with her in the kitchen was really, healing. She really helped me rebuild my old self worth which had plummeted severely. When I in dispare choked out "I was so stupid!" She turned fiercely around and said in a stern voice, "Hermione Granger you are far from stupid, and don't you ever say that about yourself again!"

To some the words might sound harsh but they were not, she was letting me know that she believed in me, and that I was the same strong person that I always had been, I was simply struggling.

Well after the tea my Grandmother began to cook for the family, but not before she uninvited some of them and sent them on there way, much to my gratefulness really. In the end almost all were gone, and the only ones allowed to stay were the ones who had truly been close to my parents and myself.

There was my father's sister, Aunt Joanna who was my favorite Aunt. Aunt Joanna had grown up best friends with my mom, and she was a bit of my fathers pet as she was so much younger. She was a lively person and she seemed to shine even brighter when with my mother who was so full of live that to me and my father she was all together a bit of perfection.

It was hard seeing my sweet and joyful Aunt so broken for the lose we were all suffering. She was sitting in a corner of the room with her husband, Uncle Kieth, and wiping the tears that wouldn't stop raining from her eyes. With them was their 3 year old son Heathcliff, who was a climber and a terror to my shot nerves.

There was also my cousin Isabella, who when she became pregnant at the young age of 15 needed a place to stay when my 'respectable' aunt (mother's sister) turned her out from the house. My cousin had lived with us for about a year when I was 8, she ended up marring the father of the child after the year and lived with him.

Isabella's marriage had lasted only two years, but she got enough from the divorce to settle in her own place and find a job to support herself and her son. When living with us she seemed to only want to talk to my mother, and they had been close over the years. Her son now a boy was old enough to sit in a quiet corner drawing, a family trait from my mothers side.

We had dinner, and I sat between my grandmother and Professor Snape, no one talked much. When It was done I sat up rooms for my family in the house, and told the professor to follow me, and he looked at me in a questioning way and I explained myself.

"I do not want to stay in the Main house, so if you will please follow me, unless you want to stay here?" I asked in a disrespectful way.

"Watch the cheek Miss Granger, we may be away from Hogwarts but I'm still your Professor." He sneered.

"Of course, sir." I said more politely and rubbed my worried brow, and I couldn;t help wonder where the disrespect was coming from, I had never dared be so candid with the Professor. "I'm sorry sir, I'm tired, and I want to leave this house as soon as I can."

"We have to stay here until you are finished with everything, you have only just finished the first step of telling the family." he snapped confused at me.

I rubbed my head trying in vain to make the pain in my head go away, I sighed and looked up tiredly to the Professor, and the pain must have been written all over my face for he soften a fraction and raised his eyebrow. "Will you just follow me?" I asked tiredly.

"Fine Miss Granger." I sighed and gave in as if the very idea my kill him.

I sighed back and walked to the best guestroom where my grandmother was staying I knocked on her door and went in to say goodbye and told her I was going to stay in 'My Castle' she smiled and kissed me goodnight. She also said good evening to the Professor who had followed me noiselessly, he return the sentiments in a very gentlemanly way.

I then went to my bedroom to grab my luggage, and to kiss my cousin Isabella and her son goodnight. Her son. Lucas, kissed me and handed me the picture he had been drawing wall night. It was a pro trait of myself, and I really admired it, and gave him another kiss for it.

We left the room and headed back downstairs, we left trough the front door and I locked it up and placed a very strong ward on the house just in case.

Without thinking of explaining I shrunk my belonging and stuck them in my pocket, and told my professor he may want to do the same as we had a good walk ahead of us.

"Please Miss Granger tell me were in Merlin's beard we are going." He said and looked as if he wasn't going to move until I answered him, and I quite believe he wouldn't have.

"Just down this road here, a mile and a half, there is an old oast house, my father and I worked for years to convert it into a house. When I was young I thought I had found an old castle in the wood, I later learned what it truly was, but it was really fun." He looked skeptically at me and i continued as I led the way. "It's nothing of what your picturing I assure you, in fact it's cleaner then that old house." I said said with a laugh, then remembered the joke was an inside joke between my mother and myself, and my face fell.

I hid my face from the Professor and walked down the wooded road. Finally the silence was broken by the Professor, "Did your parents run and orchard?"

My family home was an old orchard, but the last owners had gone bankrupt and the orchard was now over grown. My father had bought the land in good business and had kept the home and land, but not farmed it or maintained it. "No sir, it used to be an orchard, not anymore, look closer and you'll see that it isn't as kept up as it appears. No my parents were both dentist." I answered and scowled as I heard him chuckle. I was sure he was thinking of how big my teeth once were.

We were approaching the old Oast, and the little run down hop garden, and I smiled, it was my personal castle. I couldn't help but speed up and run to it. There was something there I needed to see, just around the other side of the house.

I ran and rounded the corner and came to the large maple tree in front of the house. Seeing the tree only made my run faster, I ignored the voice behind me and ran and grabbed the trunk on the tree, sliding my finger on the bark and outlining the carving that was set forever into the tree. I traced the heat and the initials of my parents, then I traced the added tiny heart with my name in it, my father had added it when I was sad I wasn't 'apart of the tree'.

I cried tears of joy thinking of the love I still had from them, here on this tree trunk engraved was the words "Together In Love Forever". I whispered a quiet "I miss you." before turning and walking into the my house.

Yes my clean little Oast house with it's two 'towers' and the french doors with white trim and the shuttered windows. The kitchen with the vintage appliances. All the bedroom furniture was a painted white, and all natural light colors on the walls with long white sheer curtains, yes I was home. Even the distant and fate smell of hops that forever lingered only added to the sense of belonging.

I showed the professor to his room, and then I excused myself as I was quite tired. I went to the living room and grabbed one of the many books that lined the walls, but I took the portrait and with a wave of my wand it was framed and hanging just above a white inn table, that was lined with two clear vases and a candle or two. I smiled at the portrait, and decided to go to my bedroom in one of the 'towers'.

The room was as lovely as ever, painted a blue that was called storm cloud blue. All the trim in the room was white, and the sheer curtains the same here as they were through out the house. There was the white dresser with the big mirror on it, and then there was the white writing desk. My bed was a twin size bed, but with a flick of my wand it became a queen size, with a white iron headboard. The blanket on top was a handmade blanket from my Grandmother, she had made the lovely pale blue blanket and had embroidered deep blue and deep purple flowers into the top in patterns around the blanket.

I loved this bed and blanket and I laid down softly on it in almost reference to the artifact that it was. I inhaled the scent of my family that would forever linger on it. Home, what a state of mind, even when riddled with sadness.

I looked out the large window and up into the sky, it was evening and the wind was picking up, I moved from the bed to the window and opened it to smell the sweet full fragrance of the earth.

Then there were tears, I was breathing the air, and I was moving about my room, and I was grabbing books to read in this home that had been made for me by my parents, yet they weren't alive. How could I still be living and breathing and reading without them? How was it possible?

I felt guilty, I felt like I should be with them. Like I was being unfair to them for living. I wandered if they were mad at me for surviving.

Finally after who knows how long sniffling, I was finally asleep, it was neither peaceful nor restful, in fact i felt even worse when I woke up. I began to make the mourning tea, just enough for me, then I remembered that the Professor was here as well, so I started over.

He finally made himself known, and I was a bit ruffled by the idea of being alone with him, but as he grabbed the cup with a nod and a 'thank you' I began to feel better.

He wasn't being the cruel potions master, nor was he being the 'death eater' he was just a man enjoying a quiet mourning with a cuppa.

He was sitting at the table the sun light hit the gold ring the was wrapped around his finger, his Potion Msster's ring and I wanted to have one of my own someday. I turned and was standing at the counter starring out the window, and I saw Lucas coming up the lane to the house, I placed my cup down and opened the door and went to him.

"Is everything alright Lucas?" I asked and bent and kissed his forehead as I usually did. His cheeks burned in embarrassment, and he was starring over my should to the Professor who was standing stoically in the doorway.

I knew that the only man Lucas was used to being around was my father, so this display of public affection in front of the strange man was clearly unnerving him.

"Everything is fine Aunt Hermione." His mother had told him to call me that since she felt like a sister, "it's just that your cats arrived with a note, and their is a man at the house, a Mister Burns looking for you."

"Mr.Burns! Mr.Burns died three years ago!" I cried in alarm.

* * *

**a/n** Read If Hermione Fell, it's Severus's POV. this chapter was a welcome home to Hermione. I feel like you know almost every other characters family history but Hermione, like she is some plain old muggle born, so I decided that she should have a family history as crazy as my own! 

Depjunk, I read on your profile once that you are into classical music, well I listen to Yiruma's Kiss the Rain and A river flows in you, listen to them as you read!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I starred in shock at Lucas before I turned and ran as fast as my feet would go towards the house. I was so certain that it was a Death Eater, and my heart was skipping beats as flashes of my parents echoed in my head. I couldn't hear anything but a rushing noise in my ears, so when a hand reached out and grabbed my shoulder I was taken off guard and fell to the ground.

On the ground I scrambled about trying to get myself back to my feet and trying to pull my wand out at the same time. Easy said then done, espousal with someone holding on to my ankle, tripping me yet again.

Finally I turned on the person and held the my wand to their throat, and I was surprised to find myself looking into the black eyes of my professor. His eye were wild and he slapped the tip of my wand away from his throat as if it were a simple stick. He was talking to me, but I could hear anything.

I closed my eyes and shook my head trying to clear it of the offending noise. My heart rate was thought the roof, and I was panicking. Again flashes of my parents rang through my head and I was struggled to turn away from Professor Snape and run to the Main House. However he had a firm hold on me and yanked me back to the ground. Finally the noise faded and I could hear him yelling at me.

"Calm down!" He snarled. "If it is a Death Eater then your going to have to put your Gryffindore need of charging in aside, your giving up the advantage of surprise, and they will kill you!"

I sobered at this and shook my head in understanding. He Jerked himself to his feet and pulled me up too.

"We need to see if it is who this 'Mr Burns' really is, so if your quite calm we will sneak into the house." He commanded in his teaching way, looking to me to supply the best way to sneak in.

I nodded and thought of the best way get into the house. "The bas... basement has a window that we can slip into." I faltered in telling him, for the live of me I didn;t want to do down in that basement for the rest of my life, and yet if I didn't I would loose the rest of my family.

He nodded and we made our way to the window. The Professor was quick to unlock the window with a flick of his wand. He looked at me in thought for a minute before he nodded and slipped down through the window.

I stood there frozen until I saw a pale hand come through the window and signal me to follow. I gathered ever ounce of my 'Gryffindore' courage and slide down through the window feet first. I felt the Professor grab me and carefully lowered me to the cement floor.

We stood still for a while, I looked at his face, scared to death to look around the accursed basement. He breathed deeply, and took my arm by the elbow and never looking away he pulled me toward the stairs. Slowly we scaled the stairs, I remember nothing but his calm eyes holding my gaze the entire time.

At the top of the stairs we froze at the door and listened. A loud laugh echoed through from one of the adjacent rooms. The laugh was so familiar, it floated through my head. Who laugh like that? Who was it?

Again the laugh rang through the room, and a face popped into my mind. "JAMES?" I screamed. I stood and throw open the door, running out.

"James! Is that you!" I called.

"Hermione!" A happy voice shouted. It was so low.

"James?" I asked as I saw a man run out of the living room, the smile was familiar but the features were so different. The man came to me and I focused on that big grin, and I knew it was him. "James!" I smiled and ran to hug him.

When my arms were firmly around him I realized just how rash I was being, it had been years since I had seen him, what was I doing? My fears where relieved when he too began to hug me. In fact he lifted me into the air and spun me around laughing when I squealed in surprise.

When my dear old friend let me loose I looked up to find the boy I had once played with was now a full grown man. James was older then me by about five years. His father had been a friend of my fathers, and my parents lawyer, and I had grown up with James. But I will talk more on that later, My Dear Friends.

"Hermione look at you! Your a woman now!" It was not what I expected, for it seemed to me that no one took notice of the fact that I was a grown female at Hogwarts. Any time Harry and Ron got a small reminder they seemed to sweep it under the rug.

"And you are an old man!" I replied giggling at the sight of James with a goatee.

"Hush you!" Then he sobered and the happiness turned to pity, "Hermione, I'm so sorry for your lose. I told your father constantly that he should buy a security system, but I never thought something like this would ever..." He looked so pityingly at me it almost made me recoil. He shook off the the morose thoughts and gave me a small smile, "I'm so glad your alright, and I'm so glad to see you."

I frowned a bit at the thought of a muggle security system, truly it would have been a waste of money. Then a bigger thought hit me, how stupid to think of money in a time like this, I hated money.

"Hermione come and sit here in the kitchen, we have much to speak with Mr. Burns about." My Grandmother said in a low tone, and I wondered if something had happened, then again she had never liked either of the Messrs Burns.

"Yes ma'am." I answered respectfully, and approaching we shared our much loved ritual embrace.

"Did you sleep well." She asked in that strong yet gentle voice of hers.

"No ma'am." I had learned years ago that any lie would be found out by me grandmother.

She squeezed my hand as if to say that she understood, and I knew she did, I had lost my father she had lost her son.

"Now Professor Snape then, how did your rest fare?" she asked turning her head in his direction, where he stood completely forgotten by me, I had the grace at least to blush.

I looked at my forgotten Professor, who seemed to be content in having a starring contest with James. I was taken aback by how quickly they seemed to dislike each other. James for his part was standing between myself and the Professor, and he seemed to have his arms crossed over his chest in a defensive stance.

The Professor who towered over most everyone was looking down on James with that condescending look he normally saved for Gryffindores. His eyes flicked from James to me, his face softened into a smirk at my confused look, then straight back into the look as his eyes returned to James.

"Good mourning Madam Granger, my rest was well when it came to me, how was your sleep?" He asked once again showing a gentlemanly side of his personality. It made since to me, in all the years under his tutelage his number one pet peeve was disrespect from those under him. But he seemed to be submissive to authority. He seemed to have a respect for my Grandmother.

"Sleep seems to be more evasive lately." She smiled. "Come, I believe breakfast is much needed, and some tea." She directed us into the kitchen.

The Professor was hovering near me a bit more then he had the night before, but I think it was because he distrusted James. I argued with my Grandmother over who would cook, I eventually wore her down with the argument that she had made that dinner last night, and it was only fair I cook now.

It's hard to cook with someone one footstep behind you, and another talking constantly over what he had done over the last seven years.

Breakfast was completely when I demanded James leave the Kitchen for the Dinning Room, and we could talk then. He smiled and muttered something like"Same O'l Hermione."

When I was sure James was gone I cast a silencing charm around the room, and turned to look at my Professor who was irking me by remaining within two feet of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked raising a brow at him.

"What the Head Master commanded of me, Miss Granger." He answered calmly.

"The Head Master told you to glue yourself to my side?" I asked mockingly.

"Yes." He said plainly with a nod. "If I feel anyone untrust worthy is afoot."

"James?" I asked surprised.

"Yes." he nodded again.

"Whats wrong with James?" I inquired.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling about him, I do not like him." His eyes were ten hundred miles away it seemed for a second, but he came back and focused on me.

"James and I grew up together!" I explained.

"It sounds like you haven't had much to do with him in ten years Miss Granger." He said solemnly.

"Well no I haven't, but he was my best friend growing up. And his father was a much loved friend of the family until his death three years ago."

"Why did the two of you stop talking?" He asked with a raised brow as if he knew my answer would justify him, and blast him because it did.

"I don't..." I was about to say 'know' but then it all hit me the reason I hadn't spoken to James ineightyears. The Mediwitches and Mediwizards from St.Mungo's had diagnosed me with PTSD, dreams, and flashbacks of my parent murder were common at night, and I believe that the pressure on my mind forced me into flashbacks even of horrible things from the past as well. In the kitchen standing over the stove my mind was forced to a memory I had repressed for almost a decade.

Despite James being five years older then I was we were still friends, James was like a hero to me growing up. He was always hands om, and the smartest boy in his school. Before I was in school I constantly heard James' father bragging on his accomplished son. This inspired me to be as smart as I could be, I began to learn to read and write thinking that being smart would make me as loved as James.

When I went to school the teachers were shocked that I could read and write, and I began to receive the same praises that James used to. Mr.Burns was like a Uncle to me, and he was always raving about me and James. He used to insist that James and I would marry when we were older.

The more I excelled the more distant James became. The more Mr.Burns admired me the more James avoided me, until over the years James would only come near me if forced.

On one of these forced occasions I was ten and playing in the creek, James was sitting a good distance away from me reading, and I would urge him to come join me, and pout when he refused.

"James! Look its a turtle! Come see it!" I yelled to him.

"No! Leave me alone Hermione! I want to read!" He called back.

"Please James!" I begged.

"NO! I said I want to read!" he hollered back in anger.

I was so upset, I was always trying to please him, and he acted like he hated me. Something snapped and as I clinched my fist by my sides and the book flew from his hand a good ten feet in the air and burst into flame. James screamed and then turned to look at me, he shrieked again and pointed at me, I looked down to see what I would later learn was residue of magic wrapping like blue flames around my hands. It didn't't't hurt but it was shocking.

Even worse was James horrible reaction, "You... you did something bad!" he backed away from me. "Something isn't right with you!" and he turned to run away from me.

"James! I... I..." anything I could have said was drowned with tears and sobs.

Over the next year more and more signs of magic were obvious. Mr.Burns informed us that he had a cousin who had gone to a school for magic. He seemed obsessed with what I could do, but James refused to come to the house with his father, and the only other times I chanced to meet James he would curse at me, and tell me to leave him and his father alone.

Then my Hogwarts letter came, and I jumped at the chance to leave my sad friendless life behind, I was lonely.

My mind refocused and I was looking into a pair of black eyes that seemed to know everything. I felt tears trickling down my face, and the Professors expression was clear enough that he had seen it all.

"I haven't remembered that in almost nine years." I said through the tears.

"I can't say that I blame you Miss Granger, but now I understand why I don't like Mr.Burns." He said calmly.

I raised my brow in a silent question, and he was about to elaborate when the dinning room door swung open and a furious James strode through the door.

"Forgive me Hermione, but I believe I will leave now. But first I must inform you that your parents left every detail of there estate in the capable hands of their new Lawyer."

"Who is their Lawyer?" I asked James.

"I am." He answered proudly. "You will need to stop by the office tomorrow and we will go over the will, and all the other things they left in my care. I have scheduled you an appointment at ten o'clock and we will settle things. Good day Hermione." HE said as he crossed the kitchen and kissed my forehead giving me an odd look.

"Good day, James." I answered hollowly and watched him leave.

"I will go with you tomorrow Miss Granger, but for now you should finish cooking." Professor Snape said, and he turned and went into the Dinning Room.

* * *

A/N Well I'm very sorry that this chapter took so long, but my who schedule this week has completely shifted, and until I get a new routin down I'm afraid that it will take longer then it has in the past to updat either story.** Read If Hermione Fell!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Memories are a tricky device, my friends, we could not truly live without them. They make us who we are, encourage us, scar us, accept us, deject us, and sometimes can even make you love or hate yourself. Remembering a past event, especially one you struggled to forget in the first place, viciously cuts open old wounds. Even if you were stong and pulled yourself to recover from the hurts and complexes the wound causes it is easy to relapse. Memories, my friends, are both friends and enemies.

I struggled alone in that kitchen to finish cooking breakfast, I could barely see through tears. I felt like the little rejected girl again, only this time I didn't have my mom to come pick me up and coe me and tell me to be strong. Didn't have a father who would sing to me and dance me to calm sleep.

No I was a weak wounded girl, alone, abandon, and hurting so desperately. Scared to death to open up to anyone about what I was feeling, what if I did open up and they didn't care. What if they cared, but then left me. I couldn't risk it, I couldn't bare to risk anymore of my heart. Whoever said it is better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all was a dreamer. Better off alone was my new truth.

I served the breakfast with a false smile, ignoring the black eyes that were starring a hole in my head. He saw my break down, he was in my head. I wouldn't give him the pleasure of watching me crumble.

Standing as straight as I could my shoulders squared I walked out without so much as a blink of my eyes. As regal as a queen, as cold as a statue.

I went to the foyer and heard the cranky mew of Crookshanks who in all the commotion was forgotten. I look startled at the cat crate were my poor old son was desperately trying to get out.

"Crooks!" I was quick to open the crate and let my dear out.

I was simply delighted when my dear old son nuzzled at me as he does when he wants to be held.

"Come on boy, lets go home." I said to him, it was such a sad melancholy thing to say now, home...

I moved through my childhood home, but the warmth was gone. It now felt like a museum of my past, a shrine to my childhood.

Have you ever been truly heart broken my dear readers? If you have, then I'm sorry for your pain, but you know how my poor heart felt. I wonder do you agree that it is a fate worse then death? A thousand times over I would have traded places with my parents. Even for the selfish reason of relieving myself of the painful emptiness.

But I was not raised to even consider giving up, suicide flirted with my mind only a passing second. But I knew that even with my parents gone they would be hurt by that, surely people have surrvived worse? I just haden't heard their story's so my own was a hard burden to bare.

I went back to my little Oast, carrying the cat crate, and being closely followed by Crooks. The sun was out. Shining so perfectly, and warm. The leaves on the trees were green and fresh, and the soft wind smelled like wisteria.

How could the world still be so beautiful? After everything, how were these colors so vivid? the air so sweet? the sun so kind? Glorious! Surely the maker of this earth loved us? Surely he was an artist? A romantic? Surely, he must care.

"Come on Crooks."

I arrived at the Oast, and saw Lucas sitting on the door step to the kitchen, leaning back on his hands, eyes closed, head bent back toward the sun. It was hard to believe that this was the same baby born autistic. In the early stages of development the signs had all been there, but because I had been an abnormally quiet baby no one saw them as a threat.

The first true clue was when we would speak to him, he would show no sign of notice. Then his abnormal ability, even at such a young age to see things and transfer them to paper in drawings, as if they had been copied.

When he was very young the only person he responded to verbally was me. It was as if there was a connection between the two of us. I taught him to speak, but he only spook to me. But as he grew his autism suddenly began to get better and better, now he only resembles an odd quiet child, no one even know he has any real problems.

"Hello, my dear." I said in the 'motherly' voice reserved for Lucas. "How are you?" I smiled warmly at him as I sat next to him.

He looked happy to see me, but his dark brown eyes clouded a bit, they became brimmed with tears. "I'm.. I'mm" he choked on his words a bit and lowered his gaze. "I'm so sorry, Aunt Mione."

At first I wanted to shatter right there into tears with him, but from the hurt on his face instinct told me he wasn't grieving only my lose, but his too. He needed me to be strong.

"Lucas..." I coed, "I'm so sorry." I said echoing his words, letting him know I understood his lose. When his tears turned to sobs I knew I had to calm him down.

Lucas was as scrawny as Harry was when I first meet him, so it was easy for me to pick him up and pull him into my arms.

I stood and began to hum lightly, and he melted into my embrace, still sniffling. I stepped down from the stair onto the grass and began dancing slowly.

I hummed and danced for a long time, and listened as Lucas' breathing evened, and then a light snoring told me he was asleep.

Finally I could sit, still holding to Lucas I went back to the stairs, and relaxed as I held the dear boy.

Sitting there holding Lucas I finally realized what Professor Snape had been saying about making a new family. Children.

And I did want that, now I wanted it more then anything, a child! Someone to love, and take care of, some one to hold.

My grip tightened around Lucas and I shut my eyes hard, and felt hot tears fall down my face. It would be years before I would be ready to support a child. Plus I needed to get married.

A husband! Some one to take care of me! A family! But the commitment, being vulnerable again. Allowing someone close enough and risk losing them, I couldn't handle that. But that was years away.

"Here Miss Granger, I'll take him inside now." A deep voice said from above me.

I opened my eyes and saw, much to my surprise, black eyes shining with understanding, and kindness. Here before me was the hard, heart of stone Professor Snape. But his mask of indifference was gone. Just as soon as I saw this it was back.

I was too shocked to hold on to Lucas as he was lifted away and carried into the house, Crooks hot on their trail. I, in a daze followed them too.

"Thank you." I said as kindly as I could as the Professor laid Lucas on my bed, for some reason hoping against hope that when the Professor turned around the softness would be back.

It was a lost cause, his mask of stone was set in place. He turned and motioned for me to follow, I did. There is almost no fighting someone calm and powerful like him.

He sat on the winged back chair once we were down in the living room, and told me to "sit".

At this I raised an eyebrow, it was after all my house he was addressing me so demeaningly in. He seemed to understand as he took it back with a gentlemanly gesture to the couch, and a "Please sit Miss Granger."

I obeyed this time, waiting to hear what he wanted.

"Your Grandmother has informed me that Mr.Burns wants a meeting with you today or tomorrow whenever you feel up to it. She also warned me that some changes where made to your parents will, and a few problems have arisen. When do you want to meet?"

I thought about it, thinking what did any of it matter truly? But then again Muggle lawyers and the Muggle will system are a terrible mess, if my Grandmother believed it was a mess already then the sooner it was fixed the better. "Today I suppose, will you be going with me?"

"Of course." He answered smoothly, with a hint of sarcastic undertones.

At the time I couldn't explain the sense of happiness and relieve I felt from that answer, it was highly alarming.

* * *

A/N I've been miles and miles away from any computer the last week, so I'm sorry it took so long.

Please enjoy, and please review, tell me where you think this is headed!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hello my Dear Readers, today I am very sad with what I will have to write. Opening the Will I learned I was to receive nothing until my 25 birthday, until then my estate would be put into the highly capable hands of Mr.Burns.

"How will I pay for school?" I asked horrified.

"I will do it, of course we will first have to agree upon which school you wish to go to, Cambridge, Oxford, perhaps you wish to go to a School in the states Harvard, Yale?" James smiled at me.

"A nonmagical school? Why would I go to one of those, I've been trained in magic?" I asked dumbfounded at his stupid statement.

"I think it's time you return to where you belong Hermione, "He said as if he was lecturing me. "I can only support you if you attend a Muggle school."

"It's my money!".

"Not yet." He smiled. "so where to, love?"

My fury flooded then, and I felt my hand slide to were my wand lay strapped to my thigh, but I stopped.

"I have spent seven years developing not only skills but friendships in the magical world, it is where I belong I can't turn my back on it now, for money." I took a deep breath.

"What else can you do? Other then getting a job in Soho." he laughed at his joke and I paled.

"Mister Burns how dare you insinuate..." I seethed through gritted teeth fighting the urge to slap him.

"Oh come now you shouldn't be so offened, you went to boarding school for Pete's sake."

"Are you calling me a..." I was interrupted.

"Mr.Burns I assure you Miss Granger is the most virtuous young woman at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? That's your school? More like hog wash! I want you to be a woman I can brag about!"

"Brag over what? Your friend who you gave her, her own money to go to a fancy American school?" I asked completely confused.

"Oh please Hermione, surely you have not forgotten what we once said? What my father used to say?"

I just looked at him waiting for him to continue instead of looking at me as if I were the daft one.

"My father he used to say we would get married, I always agreed with that, I knew I'd grow up and marry my little sweetheart!" Said James smiling knowingly at me as if he expected me to suddenly go gooey eyes and pull out the wedding plans I'd been secretly making my whole life.

I was so shocked I could barely speak and I was only more shocked when I heard chuckles coming from the until now silent Professor. I turned to him completely aghast that he was laughing. He turned and looked at my face and laughed even harder. James seemed livid and his neck turned bright red.

"What so funny Professor? This is ridiculous!" I sat waiting for his laughter to stop, wanting nothing more then an answer.

Finally after catching his breath he said "I agree it's completely ridiculous, absurd in fact."

"Whats so absurd, sir?" asked James clearly his temper seeping through his voice.

"The fact that you actually think Miss Granger is going to marry you because you are holding her own money over her head." He was very serious but then a smirk crossed his harsh face. "Then the fact that you think you should marry her because your daddy told you too."

"It's none of your business, sir."

I could see an argument on the horizon, but I didn't have time to wait it out, I needed more information.

"What about my schooling!" I spoke just as Professor Snape opened his mouth to reply.

"We've covered that." James rebutted as if trying to silence me.

"No we haven't! I'm not going to a muggle school!"

"You'll do as I say! I have your money!" He yelled his eyes flashing.

"You did this didn't you! You told them to set up the trust fund! You made them think it was smart. You planned to have me under your thumb, but why!" I screamed back, completely hurt, and angry! My grandmother was right he had been planning something, he was still angry at me, and wanted me submissive to him again.

With that I stood and left, I was too angry to deal with it at that moment, and I didn't want to do something I would regret. I was seething!

"Miss Granger, it would be best if you calmed down." I heard the calm command from my Professor and I turned on him.

"Why should I have to?!"

"Because your wand is about to cause a commotion!" He said looking pointedly to my skirt that was starting to glow blue, and blue sparks were cascading from the hem.

I closed my eyes, and as the pictures flashed in my head of my knickers glowing curiously blue I couldn't help but let out a few laughs. Then I turned and walked the rest of the way to my car.

I drove.

And I drove.

And while I drove I thought.

I thought of all my options, running them over and over in my mind. There had to be a way to learn and stay in the wizarding world, without so much money. Maybe just post pone my schooling until I've reached 25, but it was an outrageous thought that only lasted two seconds.

My mind wandered back to the summer when I had entertained the idea of having a 'fellowship' or 'appenticship' under a Potions Master, but they rarely took on females, so I opted for College level training.

Why not return to the original plan, the dream plan in fact?

"Professor? What do you know about apprenticships?"

He turned and glared at me and said a heated. "No."

* * *

A/N So any one else think that Serendipity isn't going to let Snape have his way?


End file.
